Word Meanings
by Ms.Anon
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a dictionary, but when she is asked to give the meaning of love, what will she answer? NxM AU
1. WORD no1:Tutor

Word Meanings

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a dictionary, but when she is asked to give the meaning of love, what will she answer? NxM

--

WORD no. 1: Tutor: A person who as the responsibility of instructing and guiding another.

--

"Ohayoo minasan" the teacher, Mr. Narumi, greeted them as he entered the room

"Ohayoo sensei" The class greeted him back boredly.

"Okay, today we're going to learn..."

A girl by the name of Mikan Sakura stared blankly at the window, not listening to her teacher.

Mikan has nice brown hair that was now in loose braided pigtails, she also has beautiful auburn eyes that were hidden behind her rectangle glasses. She was a smart quiet girl of 14 and was indifferent about the rest of the world. She had a grade point average of 4.0, what else did she need? She didn't have any friends in her class or in the school because people didn't really mind her, she was the invisible geek.

"Yo" someone said, bursting in the room. All eyes turned to the person that entered. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Mr. Narumi and Mikan were probably the only ones glaring at Natsume. _'Peace destroyer.' _Mikan thought with annoyance. "Well, well, late again, ne Natsume-kun?" Mr. Narumi said in a teasing and insulting kind of way.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Fag." Mr. Narumi gave him a naughty smile. "Hyuuga your attendance is bad and you have 1 failing mark; English."

Mikan straightened. _'Oh please. How could he fail in English? It's too easy.'_ Mikan thought. "And what are you going to do about it, Narumi?" he asked daringly. "Give you a tutor." Mr. Narumi replied with an innocent smile. "PICK ME!""NO, PICK ME!"NATSUME-KUN I'M SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN ALL OF THEM PICK ME!!"All the girls shouted while raising their hands.

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'He hooks up with one of them, and then cheats on another, and then he dumps her. I don't get why they still put up with him.' She thought boredly.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Narumi shouted as he banged his hand on the black board. "I will choose who." His eyes beamed at Mikan.

"Sakura."

She stood up with a bored expression planted on her face.

"Yes, Mr. Narumi?" She replied. "From now on, you will monitor Hyuuga's behaviour and his grades for the rest of this school year if you won't do your job you will be given a D in deportment."

Mikan stared blankly at Mr. Narumi. "Yes sir..." she said faintly. She couldn't say no if she wanted to go to some kick ass school like Harvard or Princeton.

She sat down quietly and continued to stare blankly outside the window.

Every girl in her school would have wanted her job, and now, they're probably going to kill her for getting it.

_'Damn.'_ Mikan thought to herself.

**Mikan's POV**

Grrr...I hate this. Of all the people Sensei could pick, it just HAD to be me. I don't want this. I don't like this. I REALLY, REALLY don't like this. I don't want to draw attention to myself.

Oh well. He might not be THAT bad. And people won't really care...I think.

UGH.

Forget it.

**End of P.O.V**

_**After Narumi's Class...**_

"Natsume, are we skipping the next class?" one of Natsume's friends, Mochu, asked.

Natsume smirked.

"Duh"

Mochu laughed and headed for the door with Natsume and their other friend, Koko.

"Hyuuga"

A voice called out from the back of the room.

All heads turned to the direction of the voice. The girls glared and the boys snickered.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" "That dork doesn't know her place." "How dare she call Hyuuga-sama in such a rude way" "We need a camera dude!" "This moment is perfect with some popcorn." The whispers started to spread across the room.

Mikan slapped herself mentally. "_You just had to speak up, didn't you freak?!"_

Natsume glared at her. "What?" He answered coldly.

"Umm...Hyuuga-**san**...You're not supposed to be skipping classes." Mikan said shakily. His cold voice scared the crap out of her. _"I hope the 'san' calms him down."_ Mikan thought.

Mochu and Koko looked at Natsume, wondering what he would do next.

Natsume's expression was hard to read. It was different from the regular scowl and ignorance.

Natsume put his hands in his pockets, went back to his seat and sat down. The class looked at him with shock. Mochu and Koko walked up to Natsume and sat down beside him.

"Why'd you listen to her Natsume? You know you're better than that!" Mochu asked in shock. Natsume gave a glare to Mochu. "Let's just let Natsume do what he wants. It's his life." Koko said to Mochu. Natsume gave an appreciative nod to Koko.

"_At least he knows."_ Natsume thought as he closed his eyes. Natsume was always annoyed by what people thought of his actions. They always thought it would _**have**_ to be something mean or cold or maybe even delinquent. But then again, he can't blame them. He always acted like that.

"_Fucking stereotypes"_ He thought as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Natsume put his head back up and stared at Mikan for a moment.

"_Looks like I have a new toy." He thought with a smirk._

--

The day just went on like any other day, but when it reached dismissal, the fun had begun.

"_At least he behaved today."_ Mikan thought, looking up at the sky. "Hopefully he behaves EVERY day." Mikan said, letting out a sigh.

She started to walk when suddenly, she felt someone push her!

"EEK! " She squealed before falling flat on her face.

A big thud was heard when she fell.

"ITAI!" She shouted, scratching her head as she sat up.

"Daijobou? " A monotonous voice asked.

"Hai..." Mikan said, opening her eyes. It was Natsume. He let out his hand to help her up. Mikan looked at him for awhile before accepting. She turned a bright shade of red. _"I forgot how handsome he could get."_ She thought, grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Arigatoo...Hyuuga-san." She said with a thankful smile. She was a bit hesitant, It seemed clear that Natsume was going to do something she wouldn't like.

"No problem, POLKADOTS." He said calmly, though emphasizing on the 'Polkadots',

The brunette stared at Natsume for awhile, and then she finally understood what he meant.

"H-HENTAI!!"

She screamed at his face while turning a deep shade of red, completely humiliated.

Natsume walked away calmly, very pleased with himself. Leaving Mikan with her jaw dropped down to the floor and red with embarrassment.

"_**I'm SO getting back at you Hyuuga."**_

_**--**_

Author's note: My first time writing a story. XD I'm a newbie. Flames HIGHLY accepted. Review if you want. Hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. WORD no2:Hate

Word Meanings

--

WORD no.2: Hate: deep or bitter dislike

--

"Mikan-chan, you're home!" An old man greeted Mikan, giving her a big tight hug. "Relax Ji-chan, I'm not leaving." She said with a smile, hugging him back. "I might be soon." He muttered sadly. Mikan frowned at this.

This is Mikan's grandfather. She lives with him in an apartment. No one really knows his name, not even Mikan. He just told her to call him _'Ji-chan'_ or _'grandpa'._ No, he's not sick of anything. In fact, he's pretty healthy but the bad thing is he's also really old. He's in his eighties. He keeps saying that he's in what some old people call, _'the departure area'_ his _'plane' _just hasn't taken off yet. And it was obvious that Mikan wasn't the type of person who was comfortable with talking about the matter of death.

"Don't say that Ji-chan!" Mikan said, releasing from the hug. He just smiled in returned. "Anyway," He said, changing the topic. "How was school?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Mikan stared at him hesitantly; she couldn't just say "It was horrible! I have to tutor some hot jackass who saw my underwear. Pretty cool, huh?" NO, NEVER. It would probably just worry him or maybe even give him a heart attack, but then, she couldn't lie to him.

"It was...unusual." She said plainly. It wasn't the EXACT truth but it definitely wasn't a lie either.

Her grandfather smiled. "Okay, that's good." Mikan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_**"How could 'unusual' be good?" **_

--

It was recess, and only two people were not enjoying this thirty minutes of freedom.

Natsume leaned against the wall hands in his pockets while Mikan sat on the floor crossed legged, resting her head on her hand. They both stayed like that for about ten minutes outside their classroom.

It was quiet. They were both quiet. They were still trying to put into mind that they had to meet up three times a day for the whole school year.

It's not so bad.

But if you were Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, it IS bad. They were from different groups...no, not groups, WORLDS. They were complete opposites. If you had to meet up three times a day for a whole school year with someone who is a complete opposite of yourself, AND you DON'T get along, wouldn't you hate it?

Yes, you most likely would.

Mikan sighed. She hated to trouble herself with such thoughts in the morning.

"C'mon." Natsume suddenly said, opening the door to their classroom.

"What?" Mikan asked with dull expression planted on her face. _"Idiot" _Natsume thought, irritated. "Let's get it over with, and start tutoring." He said, clearly losing his patience. "Oh yeah...that." Mikan said as she stood up.

They stuck two desks beside each other, and sat down.

"Okay, do these exercises." Mikan said, pointing to the book.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Fine" He replied boredly. He grabbed the pencil Mikan was holding and answered it quickly. "Done" He said to Mikan, giving back the pencil to her. "What?! B-b-ut yo-o-o-u...and English?! HOW?!" Mikan said, mixing stuttering with blabbering. Natsume stood up and exited the classroom.

He left Mikan there, with her jaw dropped down to the ground once again.

--

Mikan couldn't help but to stare at Natsume during class.

She was annoyed by him. She couldn't stand him. She hated him. And why, you ask? It was because he was never stupid in English in the first place. He failed English in the first semester on purpose! It was clear that he failed it on purpose! By the way he answered the activity she gave him, it was obvious he 

failed English on purpose! And maybe, JUST maybe, if he never failed on purpose, they wouldn't be stuck together for the rest of the school year! But not only that, Mikan hated the fact Natsume was given great opportunities to study, and yet he was completely wasting it!

By the time classes were over, and the lunch bell had ringed, the whole class had left the classroom in a rush leaving only Mikan and Natsume.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan said angrily as she stomped over to his place.

"Hn" He replied, not taking his eyes off the Manga he was reading.

This just upset Mikan even more. "You're coming with me!" She said angrily as she grabbed his hand. Natsume looked at Mikan. "Let go of me." He commanded. "Not unless you come with me." Mikan replied stubbornly. Natsume sighed. "Fine" He said, standing up. He put down the Manga he was reading on top of his desk and looked at Mikan. "What do you want from me, baka?" He asked, irritated. "Just follow." She said, frowning at the fact that he called her 'baka'.

Mikan began to walk and just dragged Natsume like he was a doll.

"Here we are." Mikan said, looking at a Sakura tree. Natsume realized she had taken him to the school backyard, a place where almost no one goes to.

"You still haven't let go of me." Natsume said with a teasing tone in is voice. "Gomen ne..." Mikan said, slightly blushing as she let go of his hand. "Tell me why I'm here again?"Natsume asked, suddenly remembering that she DRAGGED him here. Mikan frowned as she looked at Natsume.

"You're failing English on purpose...aren't you?!" Mikan said, turning away from him. "What's it to you?" He said darkly, his bangs covering his eyes as he turned away as well. "EVERYTHING!!" Mikan shouted, waving her arms at him. "Do you have any idea on how lucky you are?!" Mikan said, tears welling up at the ends of her eyes. This brunette could just get so damn emotional about things. "You don't know anything." He said in a cold hiss, pinning Mikan against the bark of the Sakura tree.

They stayed like that for awhile, looking into each other's eyes. Natsume's piercing ruby eyes and Mikan's gentle brown ones. "I may not know whatever personal problem you have, but...don't just give up...for whatever reason." Mikan said, pushing Natsume away from her.

They just stood there in silence.

"So, it's strawberries today." Natsume said, breaking the silence.

"Two words: DAMN.YOU." Mikan said angrily, completely flustered. "At least I won't be with you later during dismissal." Mikan muttered under her breath, apparently, Natsume heard her.

"What was that?" He asked, hoping what he heard wasn't true. "I SAID 'AT LEAST I WON'T BE WITH YOU LATER DURING DISMISSAL'" Mikan said loudly, emphasizing every word.

"Why?" Natsume asked blankly. It's almost as if he _wanted _to be with her. "Um...well...I have..." Mikan said shyly, turning red once again. "You have?" Natsume asked curiously. "A date..." Mikan continued. Her whole face was red. Natsume stared at her in disbelief.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Natsume asked, finally regaining consciousness from his thoughts.

"With my boyfriend!" Mikan said innocently with a wide smile.

Natsume felt his heart his heart skip a beat, no way was that true!

"_**Polka dotted panties girl has a boyfriend?!"**_

_**--**_

Author's note: Whew! Done! Sorry if this chapter was boring. Yep, that's right, Mikan has a boyfriend! Just watch me as I play with these lovable characters. Bwuahahaha! The word on top is the title chapter okay? It's also used in the chapter itself...sometimes at least. Thank for those who reviewed in the first chapter. :D Review if you want. Flames HIGHLY accepted. Hope you enjoyed. :P

-Ms.Anon


	3. WORD no3: Boyfriend

**Word Meanings**

--

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the start...hehe...I do not own Gakuen Alice or Havainas.

--  
WORD no.3: Boyfriend: A regular male companion of a girl or woman: Ruka Nogi

--

Mikan sighed.

She could feel the tension between the two. She was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend but then mister-high-and-mighty decided to tag along.  
So here she was. Sitting in between two insanely good looking guys, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka's blonde hair and sea blue eyes were just as great as Natsume's raven hair and his ruby eyes. It was hard to tell who was better looking, but then who cares? They're still hot.

Who is Ruka Nogi, exactly?

Ruka is Mikan's childhood friend and currently, her boyfriend. But sadly, he doesn't study in the same school as Mikan. He studies in The Alice Academy. An elite school for smart people. Mikan has been trying to get in there for a long time but her brain just never seemed to make it work out for her.

"Explain to me why HE'S here, again?" Ruka said, glaring at Natsume.

Mikan opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Why _are _you here, Natsume?" Mikan asked, realizing that she had absolutely no idea why he was there. "I wanted to see actual proof of you not being lesbian." Natsume replied coolly, but in a teasing tone. "You're the one who's whipped!" Mikan retorted back angrily. _"If I wasn't you're tutor, I would brake your fucking face." _Mikan thought, crossing her arms and pouting angrily. Ruka watched the two. It was like watching a LQ in some teen soap opera. _"_Here's proof." Ruka said, standing up. He grabbed Mikan's arm and pulled her towards him. Then, he kissed her.

Natsume looked at them blankly.

"Isn't that enough proof?!" Mikan said, pushing Ruka away from her, her cheeks red.

"Sorry." Ruka mumbled, he's been wanting to do that for sometime now.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two losers alone. I'm getting bored." Natsume said, standing up.

_"What a freak..."_ Mikan thought as she watched Natsume walk away.

--

It was Saturday morning

Thankfully, I was able to make through the week without completely losing it.

"I wonder what Hyuuga's doing..." I said sleepily as I sat up from my bed. Wait. Rewind and freeze. Did I just ask what the bastard was doing? What the hell is worng with me? Why am I thinking of such bad thoughts in the morning? Shoo, evil thoughts, shoo!

I got my glasses from the side desk and put them on. I tied my hair into loose pigtails, and grabbed a white skirt and a yellow spaghetti strapped t-shirt from my closet and put them on. I slipped my feet into my white flip-flops, Havainas, to be exact.

"This is as good as its going to get." I said to myself, looking at the mirror.

Taking one last glance at myself, I left.

--

_"Ruka-pyon's not here, my senpais are busy with college, and my best friend is in the states."_

Mikan walked happily around the park until...she tripped.

"Eek!" Mikan squealed, falling flat on her face. _"This is the second time this week."_ Mikan thought as she sat up.

"Tch. Klutz." A voice said from behind her.

**Mikan's POV**

Shit. I can recognize that voice anywhere.

It was _'him'._

**End of POV**

"Must you be so mean, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said as she stood up and turned to face him.

"Must you wear the same print of underwear over and over again?" Natsume said with a smirk. Mikan's whole face turned red.

"Hentai!"

"Baka."

"Pig head!"

"Pig face."

"Jerk!"

"Ugly."

Mikan crosses her arms and frowned. "I am _not _ugly you annoying freak!" She said in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever little girl." Natsume said coldly. Mikan's face suddenly lighted up. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed in excitement. Natsume raised his eyebrow at her. "Come with me Natsume-kun!" She happily grabbed his hand and started to run.

Natsume was in a daze. It was the first time Mikan had called him by his First name.

And you know what?

He liked it.

--

"Explain to me _why_ I'm here." Natsume said, frowning.

Mikan had literally dragged him to the amusement park. And he definitely was not the kind of person who enjoyed amusement parks. It was all a big yuck to him. Happy people, happy rides, the somehow happy food, the stupid happy clowns, they were all happy! Natsume hated,despised, maybe even loathed, happy.

"Ruka-pyon's not here and my friends are busy with their lives and since I happen to stumble across you, I might as well hang-out with you." She said with a smile.

"I HATE amusement parks."

Mikan put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Ne Natsume-kun! You're such a sour puss!"

"And you're annoying. I'm leaving, baka." Natsume said as he began to walk away. Mikan was now in panic. She didn't want to be alone in an amusement park! "Don't leave!" She said, holding Natsume's hand. Natsume rolled his eyes in response. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you." He said, his voice as cold as ever. "I'm your friend and you love me?" She said with stupid smile. "Not good enough." He said, pulling his hand away from Mikan. This time, she grabbed the end of Natsume's shirt.

"Please?!" She begged with pleading eyes.

Natsume rolled his eyes once more. "I'm not gonna enjoy this."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" Mikan said excitedly, giving Natsume a big hug.

**_"This is going to be hell." _**

--

Author's note: Okay, another boring chapter. Forgive me? Expect the next one to be more exciting. Flames HIGHLY accepted. Review if you want. Sorry if it's to short. I had a hard time writing this chapter, it came out really random. Flame HIGHLY accepted. Reviewing is optional. Hoe you guys enjoyed!

Peace and Love,

Anon-chan

P.S. Thanks for the past reviews!


	4. WORD no4: Promise

**Word Meanings**

* * *

Word no.4: Promise: Assure someone that one will definitely do.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream Natsume-kun!"

Natsume rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. "Don't flatter yourself. You owe me money." He hissed. Natsume was exhausted. He had spent the whole day with a blabbering idiot. Was it fun, you ask. OF COURSE IT WASN'T FUN.

"Be more of a gentleman, like..."

Natsume looked at her. "Like who?"

"Like Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, you mean the gentleman that forced you to kiss him." He said with a smirk. Mikan turned beat red. "He's my boyfiend! He has every right to kiss me!" She retorted back. "What kind of boy would want a geeky girl, such as yourself, as a girlfriend?"

Mikan felt a slight pang in her heart.

Mikan got up from her seat. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He stood up as well.

He walked towards Mikan and looked her in the eye. Mikan felt herself blush. "Don't be so sensitive, baka." She stared blankly back at him. She never knew that _the _Natsume Hyuuga could be so...gentle.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Mikan shouted, waving her arms around.

"What?"

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "Why the hell do you keep calling me 'baka' when _you're_ the one being tutored?!"

Natsume placed his hand on her head and smirked. "You're a dense idiot, that's why." Mikan fumed. "I HATE YOU HYUUGA!!"

"I'm going to look for a place to sit. Being with an idiot like you is stressful." Natsume said, walking away.

Mikan angrily followed.

**Mikan's POV**

HMPH. S_tress?! _He wouldn't know the meaning of it! HE'S the one making me stressed! Oh that conceited arse!

I would kill him, but then, my grades would be affected.

DARN.

Hmm... Wait... I'll kill Naru instead! That gay teacher of mine will pay!

**End of POV**

"Hyuuga!"

Mikan shouted as she stomped over to the bench Natsume was sitting on.

"Your glasses are fake." He suddenly said. Mikan blushed furiously. "What are you talking about!?" Natsume smirked. "Give 'em to me." Mikan's eyes widened. "No!" Natsume smirk grew wider. "Why not?"

Pause. _"Think of something Mikan! You got caught!!" _

"You might rape them!" Ok. not the best answer, but it'll do.

Natsume gave her "The look". Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine. They're not graded. Please don't tell anyone." She said with pleading eyes. "Why do you wear them when you don't have to?" Mikan sighed. "It keeps me unnoticed. And I like it that way." Natsume looked at her for a while.

"You're weird." He finally said.

"As if you're not."

Natsume smiled a little but then quickly hid it. "I'm not weird. I'm just misunderstood." Mikan looked at him with a raised eyebrow."You're very strange."

Mikan sat down beside him and looked down at her feet.

"Natsume-kun, you're so lucky."

Natsume eye's widened. "Why?"

"You're a natural genius. You don't need to exert extra effort in what you do. You were born smart." Mikan clasped her hands together. "I wish..." She continued. "I wish I was like you. The only reason I have straight A's is because I study everyday. It's almost the only thing I ever do. I really wish I was born a genius like you, Natsume."

Mikan stopped for air, than continued.

"A slow stupid person such as myself, needs to exert extra extra effort. It's hard for me to catch up to other people's level, but I do my very best."

Mikan looked happily at Natsume.

"Promise me you won't waste your being genius. So many people would love to be like you."

Natsume simply kept quiet and looked away.

Silence fell between the two.

And a lovely silence it was.

_"You're one of a kind, Sakura."_

Author's Note: I'm so freakin' pissed. I couldn't think of ANYTHING for this chapter so sorry if it seems short, boring and random. I promise the next one is when the real hearts start to spin. Trust me ;) Thanks for the nice reviews from the past chapters. :)

-Anon-chan


	5. WORD no5: Fever

**Word Meanings**

--

* * *

Word no.5: Fever: A diseased state of the system.

--

* * *

Today might be interesting...Either that or I'm really just not feeling well.

My head hurts and I feel like I'm gonna pass out any time soon. I bet it's the idiot disease. This is annoying. I feel so sick and weak. Walking to my last class sucks 'cus it's far. I'm gonna sue the school one day.

"Hyuuga." A voice suddenly called out from the back.

I winced. Could this day get any worse?

"What do you want, Mochu." I said coldy, giving him a glare as I turned to face him.

He crossed his arms and frowned. "It's been months since we actually hung out with each other. You've been attending your classes! Persona's pretty upset that you haven't been attending the gang missions."

I held my stomach in pain and winced. My knees were starting to get weak, so I put my other arm agaisnt the wall for support.

_(A/N: They're outside the school, but in the back of it. Where they throw the garbage.)_

Being sick sucks, but a beating from Persona is worse.

Who is Persona? He's the gang leader. He's a senior in the school. He's the most feared gang leader in Tokyo. Luckily, I was stupid enough to join his gang, The Kuro Nekos.

"Tell him-"

"Tell him what?." A cold voice said from behind me.

Shit. It was him. It was Persona.

I turned around and saw him wearing his mask and coat. I was caught in between. I couldn't run, I was too weak. This sucks. It really sucks.

"I want out."

Then suddenly, it started to rain. Mochu was quiet while Persona simply smiled. The situation just got worse.

Persona grabbed me by the collar and pinned me against the wall. It only added to the pain of my already weak body. "Tsk. Tsk. Natsume- kun." He whispered huskily into my ear. "No one goes out without a beating." With everything that was happening, it made me wonder, WHY ISN'T MOCHU DOING ANYHTING!? I looked at Mochu and saw fear in his eyes.

"Mochu, leave!" I shouted.

Without any hesitation, Mochu ran away, leaving me and Persona.

"Now tell me Natsume, before I beat you up, is your change because of your little friend?"

"She has nothing do with it. :

That's a lie. She has everything to do with it.

It must have pissed him off, because he started beating me up. It hurts. A lot. But I deserve it. I'm tired. I'm tired of rebelling. I'm tired of forcing myself to feel pain when I don't have to. I'm tired of pushing everyone away. I use to have reasons to do all those thiings, but those reasons almost seem pointless now.

Persona pushed me down to the ground and kicked my stomach. "I hope you learned your lesson, Hyuuga." And with that, he left.

I lay there in the cold wet ground, and before I knew it, I passed out.

--

_"Where the heck are you, Natsume?" _I thought worriedly.

He wasn't in class. And I didn't see him in dismissal.

I walked to the back of the school, I doubt that I'll see him ther-

My eyes grew big and my heart pounded rapidly at the sight. Natsume lay on the wet floor, bruised and a little pale.

I threw the umbrella I was holding and ran towards him. "Natsume!" I shouted. I sat don next to him and gave him a hug. "Please be okay!" Tears started to form in the ends of my eyes. I've never felt like this before.

"Quiet baka, I'm sleeping."

I gasped. I looked down and saw a pair of ruby eyes looking back at me.

For the first time, I have never been so happy to see them.

--

Natsume sat up and looked at Mikan.

_"Why did you come?"_

"C'mon Natsume! If we stay in the rain, we'll both get sick!" Mikan said, putting his arm around her shoulder and helping him stand up.

They both started walk, well, Mikan at least. Natsume was limping, not walking. "I was so worried about you." Mikan said in a soft voice, looking away from him. "I knew you had it bad for me." Natsume teased with a smirk. "You wish!" Mikan said, sticking out her tongue.

A small smile spread across his face.

_"Yes, I do wish."_

--

"Are you okay Natsume?"

Mikan closed the door behind her and walk towards her bed to find a sleeping Natsume.

She put her hand on top of his, which was burning hot. "You still have a fever." She took her hand off his head and watched him sleep. He was so...kawaii.

Mikan blushed at the thought.

She turned around to walk away, when suddenly, she felt a warm hand grab her risk. She turned her head and saw a pair of ruby eyes looking at her once again.

"Stay with me."

Mikan nodded and lay down beside him. And here's another shocker, he hugged her. Natsume closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Mikan couldn't help but blush.

"Ruka's lucky..."

Natsume put his head near hers and whispered in her ear, "He gets to keep you."

Mikan did not understand anything that was happening.

But she didn't mind at all

_"Why do you make me feel this way, Natsume?"_

--

Author's note: Thanks a million, people! I'm tired and a little sleepy. Thanks for the reviews :D Bye!

anon-chan

anon-chan


End file.
